


Regrets

by darkravenqueen



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Idiots, M/M, i love them, they are such saps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 09:04:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkravenqueen/pseuds/darkravenqueen
Summary: “Yes. I’ve got a lot of regrets, but you’re not one of them.”





	Regrets

It’s time for another team night.

All of the foxes are huddled together in the room of the girls, tons of already empty bottles and tins spread around them, empty pizza cartons stapling in the corner. Dan is half sleeping at Matt’s side as Allison suddenly speaks up. “Let’s play ‘Never have I ever’!”

No one finds it in them to disagree or is too drunk to care as they all sit up.

Neil looks at Andrew out of the corner of his eye, curious if he is playing with them. His blood is buzzing with alcohol, which is comforting and daunting at the same time. However, he trusts Andrew to keep him safe and from doing something stupid.

“Okay, this is easy: Never have I ever been to the hospital.”

“How creative,” Kevin comments before they drink collectively – except Andrew. He is watching them with a bored expression, maybe waiting for something to happen.

They play on for a while, more or less interesting questions as it’s Nicky’s turn. Aaron is already glaring at him like he is sensing he is about to say something stupid. “Never have I ever had regrets.” Silence. Neither of them expected such a question. Nicky seems proud of himself to have shocked them all into silence and chugs his glass.

Neil stares at the beer bottle in his hand, his thoughts racing. Does he have regrets? He doesn’t regret killing the men who were after him and his mother, but … he regrets not noticing that she was dying until she gasped her final breath on the beach. He regrets not having a normal life, although that is definitely not his fault. He regrets that his teammates got hurt because of him, even when they assured him that it is okay. His fault.

“Neil.” Andrew’s voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

All of the foxes are staring at him and he suddenly feels crowded in this small room.

“Are you okay, Neil?” Matt asks with furrowed brows, putting down his glass.

“I’m fine.”

Dan groans. “Really? I thought we were over saying this, Neil.”

He shrugs and takes a sip of his bottle, feigning nonchalance. His heart is pumping like crazy, though. He feels Andrew looking at him, scanning his face for the obvious lie.

“We’re leaving.” He ignores their protests and gets up, knowing that Neil will follow him.

Neil shrugs, half apologetic, half careless, and leaves the room. They end up on the rooftop and Neil is surprised to see that the sun is already rising.

A touch at his hand makes him look at Andrew. He offers him an already lit cigarette while already lighting another. With a small smile Neil takes it and leans back a bit, still gazing at Andrew.

“Stop that.”

“You don’t believe in regrets, right?” he says, obediently averting his eyes.

“They are stupid,” Andrew simply answers.

“So you don’t have any because you don’t believe in them?” He receives a hard stare in return. “Well, I have,” Neil continues, slowly feeling the tension fading.

Birds are already chirping in the distance as he inhales the smell of the cigarette, the smoke still bringing back the memory of his mother. He closes his eyes. “Not being able to save my mum. Not having a normal life. Getting the foxes hurt.”

He hears Andrew snort and opens his eyes again. “Does the list get longer?” Although his words are harsh, Neil can feels his pinky brushing over his.

“Yes. I’ve got a lot of regrets, but you’re not one of them.”

He can literally feel Andrew freeze next to him, his movements stopping.

“Shut up,” he says, stubbing his cigarette out and glaring at him.

“I mean it.”

“127 %.”

Neil suppresses his grin and leans in closer instead. He gives Andrew a moment to withdraw before softly pressing his lips onto his, still feeling like the world is tilting sideways whenever they kiss. After some time – minutes or hours, Neil doesn’t know – Andrew pushes him back slightly.

“You know what? I have one regret.”

Neil looks curiously at him.

“Not pushing you of the fucking roof.”

“I’d drag you down with me, remember?”

Andrew hums, lightning a new cigarette.

“So, as you recently discovered regret,” another glare, “do you regret me?”

“Every single time you open your mouth,” Andrew replies boredly, but contrary to his words tucks Neil closer by his collar.

“So you don’t.”

Andrew stares at him intently, but doesn’t come up with another snarky comment except: “If you tell anyone, I’m gonna kill you and hide your body.”

“Six feet under the ground, right?” Neil grins, so Andrew shuts him up with another kiss.

And he sure doesn’t regret that.


End file.
